


The Pope Would Brag [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Derek’s really, really hot. Like, insane levels of attraction. What with the leather and the cheekbones and the stubble and the ass — oh god, that <em>ass</em> — Stiles can’t really be blamed, at <em>all</em> for freaking bragging.</p>
<p>Now if only his college friends actually believed Derek existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pope Would Brag [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pope Would Brag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686608) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



**Length:** 10:29 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Hatteress%20-%20The%20Pope%20Would%20Brag.mp3) (9.6 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
